turn around
by misa13
Summary: sometimes you just need to do something stupid to realize what you have rated m just to be on the safe side AU


I don't own the song or the characters I do however own a fighter n its blue :D so yh it's a awesome song you should listen to it when you get the chance

Turn Around

"NO YOU ALWAYS FUCKING COME HOME LATE AND DON'T TELL ME SHIT! BUT IF I DO IT I'm THE WORNG ONE!" katara just yelled as she walked from the kitchen to the TV room.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ALL THE YELLING! Sigh, look kat I'm sorry ok I went out and lost track of time" zuko said as he tried to calm his very pissed girlfriend. He knew he over did being out late with his friends, and he damn well knew he did make it unfair for when she was out with her own friends.

_**Ah Ah I Don't Know Why Why**_

_**It Seems Like Every Other Night You Pick A Fight Fight**_

_**And I Know I Do The Same**_

_**Be Calling You Out Your Name**_

_**This Is Not What Lovers Are Supposed To Do Do**_

_**You Tell Me To Go I Start Walking Out**_

_**But We Both Know What We're All about**_

_**We Fuss Fight and Scream and Its All Because Of Love**_

_**But you and I both know We Ain't Never Giving up**_

"You know what zuko seeing as how your friends seem to always be more fun than anything go stay with one of them!" and with that she stormed upstairs, slammed the door and threw herself on the bed. Zuko walked over to the couch n just slumped down in the cushion he was so use to after a huge fight.

_How do I always seem to make her this mad_ he figured it shouldn't be a big problem with him hanging out with his friends she does it. _But she also calls you and tells you if she will be late. Damn it shut up! _He couldn't help but to rub his face, he knew that was true she called even if she was only going to be a few minutes late.

He hated fighting with he so much, she would not talk to him, he would barely see her, and they lived in the SAME HOUSE. That always baffled him as to how elusive she could be, but then to it also turned him on to such a degree. He couldn't do with that this round he knew he needed to turn this around before he finally pushes her away. It's only so much a person can take before they break.

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Something Tells Me Turn Around**_

_**Cause How Could I Ever Leave The Only One That Holds Me Down**_

_**Cause I Know We Can Work It Out Work It Out**_

_**Talk It Out Talk It Out**_

_**Stick It Out Stick It Out Oooh**_

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Further We Can Figure It Out**_

_**That's Why I Always Turn Around**_

Katara's POV

So here I am yet again, just lying on the bed, trying to figure out if this relationship makes any sense anymore. Sigh I mean if he is going to be out with his friends more that he is home with me why don't I just let him date his friends. I move to a sitting position on the bed I've been up here for almost an hour and a half and he hasn't come to even check if I'm still alive.

Well I might as well go downstairs and have this out before it just sits and festers into something worse but then again after all the yelling that's going to come we can only kill each other afterwards. Sigh as I make my way to the door a picture on the dresser catches my eye, I walk over to it and see it's the first pic we ever took when we were still friends, I never realized it back then but even in this pic his eyes just look like he's so in love. I set it down take a deep breath and go for the door.

_**Now wait, wait Before You Say Say**_

_**Something You Know You'll Take Back Later on Today**_

_**Sometimes You Drive Me Crazy But I Love You Baby**_

_**All I Ask Is That You'll Always Appreciate Me**_

As she walks into the hallway the powerful smell of cherry blossoms over whelm her, she loves that smell in the entire world, she couldn't help but smile _if he is trying to say sorry he's doing a pretty damn good job so far_ she thinks to herself as she makes her way down the stairs. As she descends the stair case the lights start to go dim, she can see in the kitchen the dim light of candles dancing across the wall and table.

She is greeted by zuko holding her favourite flower in his hand a single white rose, he extends a hand and she takes it, he leads her to the table and gives her the flower. On the table she sees a lily a next flower she likes.

_**You Tell Me To Go I Start Walking Out**_

_**But We Both Know What We're All about**_

_**We Fuss, Fight and Scream But Its All Because Of Love**_

_**But you and I both know We Ain't Never Giving up**_

"katara, you are the love of my life and I have treated you like if you are just a friend that I live with" he reaches for her hand bringing it to his face he kisses each of her fingers.

"It's not just you, I guess I over react to a few things to" she says as she cups his face.

"No you have every right to yell and curse me as much as you want I constantly fuck up and get you upset when all I have to do is pick up a phone" he pulls her to her feet and pulls her close to his chest.

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Something Tells Me Turn Around**_

_**Cause How Could I Ever Leave The Only One That Holds Me Down**_

_**Cause I Know We Can Work It Out Work It Out**_

_**Talk It Out Talk It Out**_

_**Stick It Out Stick It Out Oooh**_

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Further We Can Figure It Out**_

_**That's Why I Always Turn Around**_

She starts to hear music coming from the kitchen speakers and smiles it's the song that played when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"So how bout I motivate you to the bedroom" she said as she slowly pulled away from him and started to go to their bedroom. He ran up behind her and picked her up bridal style and practically ran up the stairs and in the room, he laid her down on the bed and climbed carefully on top of her captureing her soft caramel lips in his, he hands wrapped around his neck.

And his hands disappeared under her, he flipped them on top so she was on top. He loved the way her hair would fall and make a make shift curtain around both of their heads, and she loved how he was moved it away and cup her face and bring her closer so he could taste her lips again.

_**Ain't Nobody That Can Love Me**_

_**Like You Love Me**_

_**That's Why I Always Turn Around**_

_**For you You Y-You You You...**_

He placed his hands on the small of her back and her hands were at the sides of his head he just smiled up at her and she smiled back, then he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she crocked her head to the side ever so slightly

"You just always look so gorgeous" he stocked he back up and down with the tips of his fingers

She started to bend down closer to his face, she brushed her lips across the birth mark that covered most of the top and side of his left face, it faded greatly with some of the creams he started using but he still felt uncomfortable about it.

She however never cared about it, she kissed the side of his temple.

"And you just got better with age" she whispered and laughed as she jumped off him and ran for the door.

_**Ain't Nobody That Can Love Me**_

_**Like You Love Me**_

_**That's Why I Always Turn Around**_

_**For you You Y-You You You...**_

He was only 4 years older than her and she always made fun of it but it always lead to a fun chase and a fun ending, he sprang for the door and caught her as she reached the last stairs, he shoved her up against the wall grabbed her around the waist and bite down on her neck.

She moaned into his ear and tangled her fingers into his hair

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Something Tells Me Turn Around**_

_**Cause How Could I Ever Leave The Only One That Holds Me Down**_

_**Cause I Know We Can Work It Out Work It Out**_

"You gonna pay for that joke you know" he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"I hope so, now turn around and walk"

_**Talk It Out Talk It Out**_

_**Stick It Out Stick It Out Oooh**_

_**Everytime I Try To Leave Further We Can Figure It Out**_

_**That's Why I Always Turn Around **_

_****_i hope you liked it R&R i use flames to cook hot dogs and popcorn :)


End file.
